justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Civilians
Civilians are a type of character in the Just Cause game series. .]] Description Civilians refers to people who are not members of any armed factions. Both Just Cause games see civilians as a neutral faction who are only there to make the game world look more realistic. Civilians can be seen walking around; farming; using vehicles; fishing and other activities. Civilians are never armed as San Esperito and Panau both have a strict law on weapons. In both games, if you get into the Stunt position of a civilian-driven car, the car will start speeding, but in Panau, the civilian will also begin to threaten you and demand that you'd get off. Oddly, if you just jump on the car, the car will drive as normal (unless you're forward of the driver). Just Cause (1) Civilians in San Esperito are of Latino-Hispanic ethnicity. Salvador Mendoza's dictatorship regime makes a minimal difference to any of the peoples lives, because unlike in Panau, there are no Roadblocks here. The military can rarely be seen killing civilians in politically unstable Provinces. A military vehicle can randomly stop and the soldiers can start shooting at everybody. It has been reported that a glitch can cause civilians to retaliate harassment by punching Rico. All civilian settlements have lots of posters of Mendoza, until they're taken over by the Guerrillas. Then the posters are replaced by green and red Guerrilla posters featuring the Guerrilla leader, Jose Caramicas. In game the civilians are harmless. Civilians can be seen driving all around San Esperito and usually do not possess a sports car or a vehicle that is expensive, showing the standard of living that the majority of the island has to live with on a daily basis. Sometimes in a city, a car can stop and a pedestrian can get into the passenger seat. The car then continues to drive. Memorable quotes *Some dude, when threatened: "Buzz, buzz, buzz. One day, my mosquito-friend, '''I' will have the upper hand." *Some woman randomly: "''Another day, another dollar, aye senior?" *Some dude randomly: "Are you lost senior? Very easy to get lost around here." *Some dude randomly: "Moving on? That is a good idea." *Bikini woman at a cartel villa and the exotic dancers / prostitutes at the El Volcan whorehouse: "Do you want me to show you a good time, or a bad time?" *A salesman at a village market: "Aguas frescas! Aguas frescas!" *Some woman randomly: "An honest woman can get no work around here." The civilians, or possibly a small faction at the Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa have their unique lines of dialogue. Jobs and employment Main article: See the economy section of the San Esperito article. There is great diversity in the wealth and jobs of civilians on the islands of San Esperito. The standard of living for in the coutryside is fairly equal, but there's a very notable divide of wealth and class between countryside and city people. Most civilians wear normal clothing and live in villages, while some civilians who are seen in cities and sometimes even at the El Volcan, wear suits and executive clothing, which obviously means that they are within the higher class of the civilian population and have an important job and/or a highly paid career. In the cities, it is quite clear that there is some sort of brothel running, as some women are seen dressed in erotic clothing and offering their services at night. There's also a separate whore house, but this is more official and known more to businessmen, this being the El Volcan whorehouse. According to some civilian woman, "an honest woman can get no work around here". Some of the employment on the island is aviation and cargo transportation, evident through civilians being thrown out of aircraft such as an Alexander AX-14 when Rico hijacks them. Several towns and villages have their own airfields. Most civilians are farmers and fishers, but there are also lots of jobs in the industry (factories; oil rigs; pump jacks; gas stations; industrial parts of Esperito City). The cartel villas employ lots of guards and probably also farmers (unless the the guards do the farming). According to general Jose Durango, unemployment is high among young people. Vehicles The civilians can be seen operating all the different non-armed vehicles. The nation even has relatively developed civil aviation, with many villages and small towns having their own airfields. Most vehicles that are driven by civilians tend to be either slow or of a mediocre performance. Although sometimes this is not the case with some people. Cars that are high in both performance and rarity values can be seen driven around the cities and towns. Just Cause 2 Civilians can, when everything works as it should, be commonly found all over the Panau. There are no young civilians (kids) seen in the game. Many of them wear cone hats just like many rice farmers do. All they ever do is walk, yell, run (when scared), crouch, farm, and drive. There are no passengers in cars anymore, unlike in Just Cause 1. Vehicles Most vehicles found on the Panauan roads are civilian. The vehicles can easily be stolen by Rico by getting up in stunt position and press the action button. If just standing on the roof of a land vehicle, the civilians will drive faster then they usually do. Other cars on the road will also crash with things or turn to the sides in this situation. Civilians will complain loudly about you in the stunt position. If you shoot civilian cars, the human inside will stop the car and then run away, realistically. Also when shooting civilian cars, you will most likely get Heat after a few shots, even if none of the Panau Military are nearby. Planes controlled by civilians can be found sometimes in the air above Panau. Hijacking these planes in mid-air will not give you Heat unlike the ones controlled by the military. The civil aviation in Panau is nearly non-existent in comparison to San Esperito, as Panau has very few airports and they're all controlled by the Panau Military. Jobs and Employment Most civilians are most likely poor and outside the few cities in Panau most of them works as farmers, fishermen and traders at marketplaces, also some of the last type in shops in the cities and the more wealthy villages. In the cities, there are probably many civilians working with administration and in private companies and some are also working at the Panau Broadcasting Company. Most of these jobs are found in Panau City and for the last category, Bandar Baru Nipah. Civilian workers can be found at most factories and also at military facilities, most frequently at ports and airports. They are most likely low paid. They are also found at the power stations in the country, all but, oddly, the Awan Cendawan Power Plant. The only explanation to this is that the facility is eventually controlled by Panau Military engineers (most likely a lot of them), maybe because only the military engineers have the necessary training to handle a nuclear reactor. The civilian workers also work at Offshore Rigs in the country's waters, though not at the two heavily guarded oil refineries in the country. The standard of living for civilians is a lot more divided in Panau, with the majority of the civilian population being financially poor and cars such as the Mancini Cavallo 1001 being very rare among common vehicles like the Tuk-Tuk Rickshaw. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause Category:Characters Category:Factions